1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal transmitting optical device using an optical semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Background Art
A semiconductor optical device applied to a high-frequency signal transmitting optical module is generally constructed with a ceramic package or a plastic package (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-189515, for example.) The reason is that, when carrying out a high-frequency signal transmission, it is necessary to form TEM wave transmission lines such as coplanar lines and microstrip lines on a package itself of a semiconductor optical device.